Tomstar
Cat made by Cotton for BriarClan. Description: A dark gray tom with amber eyes. History: Tomwhisker was born as Tom. He was just a humble Kittypet with a sister named Misty and a mom named Rosa. One day Tom looked at Misty and loved her. He mated with her but their twolegs had her fixed so there were no kits. Tom went rouge and didn't get hit by a car. Tom stumbled upon BriarClan and took on the name Tomwhisker. He mates with every she-cat in they Clan but they believe it is a rouge. Tomwhisker first mated with Blossomtail who had 12 kits. He then mated Wingfeather, who killed herself. Tomwhisker then mated with Feathersky, the Clan deputy, very harshly and for a long time. After, two RainbowClan cats came and gave him a message. Tomwhisker then mated the she-cat (Moonlight) that was with the tom (Dragonfire) quickly so that he would have kits in many territories. Briarstar later walked out of camp for fresh air and was raped by Tomwhisker but she had no kits. Tomwhisker got his new apprentice, Puddlepaw who was actually his son. Snowpoppy asked Tomwhisker if he could take Blazepaw with them. Tomwhisker agreed. Once they were far from camp, Tomwhisker started mating Blazepaw and taught Puddlepaw how to mate with a she-cat. Tomwhisker got off of Blazepaw and said it was Puddlepaw's turn. Puddlepaw said he would follow his father. Later, Tomwhisker talked to Limesplash and told her he only mated she-cats because he is forced by his father, who threatens to kill Tomwhisker if he doesn't anymore. Limesplash and Tomwhisker walk out of camp and Tomwhisker starts mating her. Limesplash and Tomwhisker enjoy themselves and Tomwhisker confesses his love for Limesplash and says he is leaving the Clan to get away from his father. Several of the BriarClan cats join Tomwhisker, including Limesplash. When the group takes a break, Tomwhisker pads off with Limesplash again and starts mating her. He asks Limesplash if she loves him and every time she doesn't answer he unknowning mates her harder until she says he's hurting her, then he harshly jerks out of her and darts off, then quickly comes back, saying he doesn't deserve her or their future kits because of what he did to her. Trivia: *Based on Cotton's real cat Tom who actually did the above until the going rouge sentence. Family: Mother: Rosa, Living Kittypet Father: Unknown, Living Kittypet Sisters: Chubbers, Unknown Mittens, Unknown Misty, Living Kittypet Cottonfur, Living Kittypet Chubbers (2), Living Kittypet Brothers: Cloudtail, Living Kittypet Coal, Living Kittypet Firestar (Mr.Fluffypants), Living Kittypet Mates: Misty (formally), Living Kittypet Blossomtail (formally), Living BriarClan Wingfeather (formally), Living RainbowClan Feathersky (formally), Living BriarClan Moonlight (formally), Living RainbowClan Briarstar (formally), Living BriarClan Blazepaw (formally), Living BriarClan Limesplash, Living FoxClan Sons: Blossomtail's Kits Puddlekit, Living BriarClan Nightkit, Living BriarClan Shellkit, Living BriarClan Adderkit, Living BriarClan Shadowkit, Living BriarClan Darkkit, Living BriarClan Feathersky's Kits Sootkit, Living BriarClan Ashkit, Living BriarClan Brokenkit, Living BriarClan Shadekit, Living BriarClan Spiderkit, Living BriarClan Barkkit, Living BriarClan Crowkit, Living BriarClan Snakekit, Living BriarClan Deepkit, Living BriarClan Stonekit, Living BriarClan Moonlight's Kits Not born yet Briarstar's Kits None Blazepaw's Kits None Limesplash's Kits Not born yet Daughters: Blossomtail's Kits Snowkit, Living BriarClan Cinderkit, Living BriarClan Blazekit, Living BriarClan Leafkit, Living BriarClan Echokit, Living BriarClan Gorsekit, Living BriarClan Feathersky's Kits Mousekit, Living BriarClan Runningkit, Living BriarClan Specklekit, Living BriarClan Mothkit, Living BriarClan Amberkit, Living BriarClan Pinekit, Living BriarClan Grasskit, Living BriarClan Dawnkit, Living BriarClan Dewkit, Living BriarClan Fernkit, Living BriarClan Briarstar's Kits None Blazepaw's Kits None Limesplash's Kits Not born yet Education: Mentor: None Apprentices: Puddlewhisker Pictures and Wallpapers: Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Kit Category:Kittypet Category:Kits Category:Kittypets Category:Warrior Category:Warriors Category:Cats Role-Played By Cotton Category:Cats roleplayed by Cotton Category:BriarClan Cat Category:Member of BriarClan Category:Cat of BriarClan